marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:En Sabah Nur (Earth-616)
Why do they always bring the bad guys back but almost never the good ones? Somebody explain. --User:MutantKingMagneto Really depends On who they want the Hero's to fight & look good after a long fight but apocalypse has always been one of my fav's to bad 616 version got all scared & weak but his ultimate version is the compete opposite all dominating & Cool . Praetor HellionVulcan 17:17, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Powers En Sabah Nur is also Telepathic, that should be under the powers section too. Why isn't apocalypse an omega-level mutant? Apocalypse is immortal and all powerful with no weakness so why isn't he on the omega-level list? Correct me if I'm wrong, I'd like to know if he had any weakness. Apocalypse is powerful but he has weaknesses, hes power isn't infinite plus there are higher powered beings out there that would crush him but on earth not many could hurt him fatally . Praetor HellionVulcan 10:59, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I suppose you could say that his weakness is that he constantly needs a new body. He is always vulnerable when he comes out of stasis. Or course, the whole "Omega Level" "Alpha Level" "Tau Level" description is always controversial. :Artful Dodger 11:48, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Evan's own page Originally it appeared "Evan" was just a clone to house the resurrected Apocalypse, but now it's seeming like he is his own character. Would anyone object to creating a new page for him? --Gipdac 17:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Uhh isn't it Apocalypse himself, newly born? I thought that was the whole point. While I can see the point of a separate page, it could still cause confusion. I'm not too sure... :--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 18:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :: well, Fantomex said he clone Apoc right? --Mutant God 18:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I guess this discussion is moot since someone already added a page for Evan: Genesis (Evan) (Earth-616). :::--Gipdac 20:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I thought it was specifically said, somewhere, that since Apocalypse can regenerate from a single cell (or something to that effect) that any 'clone' of him is really the genuine article himself?--HED - HalfElfDragon 02:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Eighth Apocalypse Page states that Nur was resurrected for the eighth time, but in Uncanny X-Force #20 Saturnyne said: "the reborn En Sabah Nur, eight Apocalypse of Earth-616", not "resurrected for the eighth time." In Uncanny X-Force #10 Dark Beast said that Warren became the heir of Apocalypse, and in #15 were seen two previous Apocalypse's. So it seems that the "Apocalypse" is a title which goes from one person to another, and thus "Eighth Apocalypse" is the ordinal number of En Sabah Nur, not the count of his resurrections (and apparently Warren was supposed to be the Ninth). --Harasar 01:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Genesis Why are parts of Genesis's history mentioned here when he has his own page? Shouldn't they be separate as they are different people :good point, they should be seperate.Marhawkman 21:30, May 18, 2012 (UTC)